liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilo Pelekai
Lilo Pelekai is a young orphaned Hawaiian girl and one of the two primary characters of the Lilo & Stitch franchise. She lives on the island of Kauai with her big sister Nani and her extended family of alien visitors marooned on Earth. Personality Lilo's spirited and highly-eccentric personality, especially in light of her parents' death, has alienated her from her fellow children (whom she still considers to be her friends, despite them mistreating her), yet Lilo makes the perfect best friend for Stitch, an alien experiment whom she adopts as her dog. She is also extremely disobedient. Lilo attends hula school and her hobbies include the photography of obese people, talking about creatures from horror/sci-fi movies, and capturing and rehabilitating Jumba's evil genetic experiments. She also idolizes Elvis Presley and does not seem to understand that her eccentricities cause her to be an outcast from most of the other children. Appearance Lilo is a small, short, chubby, little, 6 year old (7 at the end of Lilo & Stitch) Hawaiian girl with long, straight black hair, large, dark and almond shaped brown eyes, a big nose and a round chubby face due to her age. She stands 3 feet 5 inches tall and weighs 90 lbs. She's most often seen wearing a red muumuu with white leaf patterns all over it and blue sandals, but also wears other warm-weather clothing as well as traditional hula costumes. She also appears to be a little on the chubby side. In Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, her reflection in a mirror is compared to a picture of her young mother, suggesting that they look similar. In the episode "Skip", where an experiment is used to skip time 10 then another 10 years, it's mentioned that older Lilo looks a lot like her sister Nani. By the the end of Leroy & Stitch, she is almost 10. Bio Lilo's friends were mostly Victoria, Stitch, and Keoni. Lilo's ex-friends were Mertle Edmonds, Yuki, Elena, and Teresa. The reason why Lilo's friends were now her ex-friends is because her parents died and they didn't seem to show sympathy when she was explaining it to them. Victoria and Lilo's ex-friends all belong in hula class. Reuben and Gantu became 2 of Lilo's alien friends. Lilo's parents died in a car accident some time before Lilo & Stitch (it is suggested that rain made road conditions treacherous), and they have not appeared in the series apart from three photographs: one of Lilo, Nani, and their parents having a picnic on the beach, a photograph of Lilo's mother winning the hula contest at her school's May Day celebration, and a photo of Nani with her parents when she graduated to intermediate hula. Lilo's mother is depicted as beautiful, kind and loving (and perhaps eccentric like her younger daughter), as well as an excellent hula dancer. She would placate her children by holding a family night, singing lullabies and making up funny constellations. Lilo's father played the ukulele and was the one who coined the phrase, "Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." The phrase becomes a sort of family motto for his daughters and their intergalactic adopted clan. Lilo loves and misses her parents very much. She keeps a picture of them under her pillow and initially would not allow Stitch to touch it (rejecting him when his fight with Jumba caused her house and the picture to become damaged). In the episode "Remmy", which takes place on the anniversary of the accident, Lilo is depressed and takes a nap to help deal with her sadness. The picture is used to turn Lilo's nightmares into a dream of the day the photograph was taken, which manages to make her happy again. Lilo writes a thank you note to an "Uncle Joe" in "Glitch/Woops". Otherwise, Lilo and Nani are the only known living members of the Pelekai family. The development of Lilo's ohana (extended family) begins with the adoption of Stitch in Lilo & Stitch. Though Lilo technically owns Stitch by Hawaiian state law, the relationship between the two is more like siblings and best friends. By the end of the series, Lilo's extended ohana includes Nani, Stitch, "Uncle" Jumba, "Aunt" Pleakley, David, Cobra Bubbles, the Grand Councilwoman, all 627 (627 was shown dehydrated in the episode "627", although it could be argued that he still counts) of Stitch's "cousins" and Gantu. Trivia *"Lilo" can mean "lost" in Hawaiian or "the generous one," hence her generosity to others in the series. *Her name may also be a reference to the character Leeloo from the 1997 movie The Fifth Element. *It is quite possible that both Lilo and Nani were named after Queen Liliuokalani, the last ruling monarch of Hawaii. Lilo has the same first three letters of the monarch's name, while Nani has the last three letters of her name. **'Lil'iuokal'ani' **'Lil'o & N'ani' ***If this truly is indeed the case, then that would make their connection to the song "Aloha Oe" that much more meaningful, as they, as a whole, represent the last Queen of Hawaii, the one who wrote the song. *Despite not appearing in the show itself (as the show was out one year before the movie came out), Lilo was featured in some online games for the television series House of Mouse. *Lilo in the original story was 5 years old. *Lilo is the second female child to have black hair. The first being Melody from The Little Mermaid II, and the third being Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph. *Lilo is the fourth heroine to be seen praying. The first was Snow White, the second was Penny, and the third was Esmeralda. However, the movie has Lilo saying that she is "making a wish" instead of praying. *On Lilo's easel a toy Dumbo can be seen. *Lilo shares several similarities with Belle from Beauty and the Beast, as both are considered "odd" by most people because they have different beliefs and interests. Both also befriended something that was considered a vicious monster (Stitch and Beast) and gradually developed a close bond. Another similarity is that both were locked up by the antagonist (Gantu and Gaston) who saw their friends as monsters until they were freed later. Both also share a love for certain fiction (Belle's love for books and stories, Lilo's love for movies and sci-fi). However, Lilo was not the love interest of the villain character, primarily because she is much too young in her movie, and Gantu is of a completely different species. *She is also similar to Vanellope for the same reasons. Gallery 318px-Lilo_by_bricerific43-d5a6i45.jpg Lilo and Stitch.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h16m39s23.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h17m26s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h05m38s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-12h06m06s153.png|Lilo with Scrump Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h05m54s241.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h45m03s127.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h46m12s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h46m26s90.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h47m32s238.png|Lilo meets Cobra Bubbles Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-12h07m11s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h48m34s83.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h48m54s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h49m15s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h49m33s152.png|Lilo meeting Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h04m02s238.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h08m26s219.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h04m33s48.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h05m34s135.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h50m22s127.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h45m03s127.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h13m22s211.png|"That's my puppy!" Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h13m50s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h09m06s130.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h28m45s245.png vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h30m41s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h55m06s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h34m37s42.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h55m42s238.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h10m45s91.png|"Aliens are attacking my house." Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h12m35s136.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h12m54s107.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h00m20s83.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h39m42s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h59m52s216.png|Showing Stitch's adoption form Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h01m15s16.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h56m20s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h56m37s145.png|Lilo's birthday Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h58m23s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h58m58s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h35m50s252.png|Lilo in Stitch's nightmare Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h37m35s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h01m19s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h01m51s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h02m34s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h06m35s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h48m35s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h48m50s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h49m05s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h50m08s169.png|Gossip Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h51m04s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h50m35s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h39m03s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h08m50s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h54m34s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h09m47s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h55m16s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h10m40s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h56m41s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h06m03s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h12m03s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h08m23s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h16m24s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h17m08s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h20m56s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h22m34s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h57m59s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h09m17s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h09m58s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h11m49s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h10m58s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h17m51s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h20m03s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h45m08s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h21m20s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h22m36s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h25m50s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h53m59s108.png|"Be free, cousins!" Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h39m55s177.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-09-13h44m51s189.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h50m41s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h52m50s132.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h36m50s6.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h58m34s244.png|Lilo with Sparky Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h45m16s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h44m15s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h44m39s215.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h26m44s5.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h56m11s190.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h12m07s94.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h23m12s91.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h58m08s72.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-18h04m14s148.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h47m52s204.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h40m57s236.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h15m41s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h31m41s247.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h31m01s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h07m00s168.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h33m11s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h46m56s87.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h42m36s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h06m09s10.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h17m58s87.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h19m51s206.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h48m11s241.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h20m29s10.png|"Aloha totally rocks!" Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h10m14s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h24m20s5.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h26m10s237.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h43m26s35.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h32m19s189.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h30m33s3.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h06m05s140.png Lilo & Stitch: The Series Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-09h37m37s176.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-21h55m31s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-09-21h33m44s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-09-21h35m08s176.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-17-17h04m19s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-13h50m35s191.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-19h55m13s152.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-14h50m58s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-17h12m22s129.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h35m32s24.png|Lilo being by called by Reuben to know how to beat 627 Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-11h16m14s18.png Lilo_and_Stitch_Skiing.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h59m55s179.png vlcsnap-2012-10-18-08h46m03s14.png|Lilo meeting Penny Proud Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h00m09s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-15h58m48s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h38m29s151.png|Lilo with Lax Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h51m27s141.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-26-11h03m49s242.png vlcsnap-2012-08-26-11h01m55s130.png vlcsnap-2013-01-17-10h11m51s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-30-20h31m45s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-09-21h59m20s111.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-09h38m31s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-09h43m12s238.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-13h56m52s136.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-19h07m04s201.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-21h34m07s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h38m11s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h00m01s33.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h22m39s219.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h25m11s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h28m06s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-14h16m17s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-14h41m43s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-15h24m06s35.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h12m07s24.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h13m22s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h31m23s31.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h47m07s162.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h48m30s167.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-15h53m31s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h14m15s185.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h50m32s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-16h52m11s226.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h31m16s10.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h04m51s202.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h07m33s36.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h08m01s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h17m52s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-21h55m41s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-08h57m16s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h10m43s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h21m07s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h31m01s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h24m18s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h54m39s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h21m39s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h58m42s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h35m20s176.png vlcsnap-2013-01-09-22h03m04s58.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h50m50s250.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h54m23s46.png vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h41m28s92.png vlcsnap-2012-10-01-21h13m23s104.png vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h29m18s57.png vlcsnap-2012-10-18-10h05m54s67.png vlcsnap-2012-07-26-11h42m38s12.png vlcsnap-2012-07-23-12h45m25s9.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h52m29s23.png|Baseball Lilo vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h40m36s154.png vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h33m40s194.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h26m18s165.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h23m46s134.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h25m07s182.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h37m32s213.png vlcsnap-2012-07-21-16h48m34s90.png ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-31-00.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-31-18h07m06s6.png vlcsnap-2012-07-31-18h08m25s5.png vlcsnap-2012-07-30-21h05m49s79.png vlcsnap-2012-07-31-20h25m29s89.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-17h56m53s223.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-10h13m07s247.png vlcsnap-2012-10-18-08h58m30s79.png vlcsnap-2012-10-18-10h27m17s121.png vlcsnap-2012-10-19-13h11m37s87.png vlcsnap-2012-11-24-20h24m33s200.png vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h32m11s98.png vlcsnap-2012-11-17-18h17m45s55.png vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h48m40s103.png vlcsnap-2012-10-18-09h22m26s112.png vlcsnap-2012-10-18-09h05m45s89.png vlcsnap-2012-11-04-10h43m04s171.png ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-22-01.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h33m48s144.png ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-52-29.jpg|Pinched by Gotchu Drakken_Meets_Lilo.png Lilo2.png Lilo_and_Kim.png Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode14.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-22h44m38s123.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h41m35s1.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h13m00s180.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-17h39m33s42.png Kim,_Rufus,_and_Lilo.png Lilo5.png Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode1.png Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode36.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h32m48s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h37m21s182.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-30-16h04m25s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h19m39s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h04m02s23.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-17h41m38s74.png Kim_Meets_Lilo.png Lilo6.png Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode10.png Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode75.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h41m01s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h34m54s207.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-09-20h55m13s63.png Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode3.png Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode40.png Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode41.png Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode77.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-20-23h34m48s74.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-20-23h38m19s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-10h25m35s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h49m44s193.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-18-22h24m34s207.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h16m36s84.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h33m26s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h35m26s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h36m05s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h36m14s71.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-18h14m40s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-18h16m22s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-11-22h19m45s91.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-11h30m07s41.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-20h54m57s172.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-21h11m07s181.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-22h35m08s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-21-11h35m07s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-02-11h19m40s144.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-31-15h50m21s102.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h43m40s143.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h48m26s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-14h31m31s226.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-14h48m37s35.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-12h07m28s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-12h07m49s174.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h30m44s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h35m30s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h20m32s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h36m39s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-05-20h56m10s46.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-12h12m03s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-21h09m44s87.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-18h23m57s173.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-19h05m39s104.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-19h04m55s196.png|Primitive Lilo Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-21h37m41s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-22-20h26m16s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h29m47s203.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-10h02m54s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h01m39s253.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h38m06s69.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-11h14m08s10.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-12h49m39s207.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-21h09m54s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-18h26m24s167.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-19h03m16s174.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-19h55m33s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-21h38m03s158.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-22-20h34m03s76.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-08h49m50s238.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h25m34s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h32m34s199.png ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-44-55.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-11h16m52s92.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-12h50m13s66.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-22h52m09s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-18h29m43s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-19h04m04s210.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-21h37m34s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-22h20m11s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h29m05s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h39m06s72.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h27m13s182.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-16h37m38s67.png|Lilo as a ladybug Vlcsnap-2013-01-09-08h45m22s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h36m52s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h33m39s180.png|Lilo and Nani with their parents Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h39m19s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h50m44s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h07m09s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-16h42m11s237.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h37m55s48.png|Lilo hypnotized by Swirly Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h24m08s156.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h27m14s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-08h52m20s2.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h24m38s237.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h36m49s9.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-16h57m53s178.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-12h01m37s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h33m01s36.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h21m19s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-13h38m52s122.png ScreenCapture 28.03.13 4-40-10.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h39m30s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h43m54s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-22h52m27s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-08h54m53s255.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h25m04s253.png ScreenCapture 04.10.13 0-52-04.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-20h57m35s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h13m58s20.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h56m25s29.png ScreenCapture 06.03.13 18-25-13.jpg|Lilo with Houdini Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-17h05m34s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h01m41s71.png ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-45-07.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h44m18s2.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h14m29s165.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h34m40s218.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h47m22s4.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h47m50s197.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-21h09m16s219.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h47m09s216.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-16h00m03s178.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h12m23s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-01-18h12m36s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h06m01s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-01-18h06m53s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h23m19s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h48m14s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h52m02s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h30m45s150.png|"It's bathtime!" Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h27m42s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-17h30m42s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h29m23s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h30m31s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h48m45s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h23m39s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h44m39s112.png ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-32-47.jpg|Lilo with Retro Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h11m56s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h56m22s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h49m12s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-21h07m35s186.png ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-46-08.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h45m19s126.png|Lilo tied by Sproutlings Lilo Meeting Victoria.jpg Lilo and Victoria Hug.jpg Lilo and Stitch Switch.jpg StitchLiloHula.jpg LiloWildHair.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h58m43s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h57m47s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h56m23s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h43m12s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h39m51s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h39m34s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h39m20s4.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h45m32s131.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h45m43s238.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h46m06s226.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h46m35s0.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h47m06s59.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h49m21s110.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h51m59s167.png ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-31-17.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h09m56s177.png vlcsnap-2013-01-15-18h30m28s20.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h55m45s43.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h40m38s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-16h02m55s180.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-16h05m44s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h24m09s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h46m38s238.png vlcsnap-2013-01-17-10h18m57s123.png vlcsnap-2013-01-17-10h18m25s40.png vlcsnap-2013-01-17-10h17m26s223.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h48m49s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-18h00m59s4.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-20-09h53m46s251.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-19-19h19m50s114.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h31m25s247.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-26-19h04m07s177.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h36m45s129.png vlcsnap-2013-01-22-11h29m36s102.png vlcsnap-2013-01-22-16h57m00s212.png|Lilo with baby Nani Vlcsnap-2012-07-26-19h27m20s44.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-15h50m53s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h25m44s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-19h20m38s191.png Lilo, Penny, and Stitch.jpg Stitch! Finally together.png|Adult Lilo with Stitch Kidda4.png|Adult Lilo, alongside Ani and Stitch Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans